Brawlers of Tomorrow
by Zephyros-Phoenix
Summary: DISCONTINUED - Bakugan: Next Generation Act 1, various OCxOC. The next Brawlers must band together and face a newly resurrected Naga and his forces. They've got a lot to live up to as they face one of their parents' greatest enemies.


**This first chapter is really sort of a test to see what kind of reception this story and idea would get. I was in the mood for writing this first chapter, but seeing as I only have the big, main plot, and not smaller plot ideas, thought out, this story will not be progressing soon. Also, I hadn't planned on even publishing let alone writing this fic until way after I finished the possible MS sequel to Spread Your Wings. But once again, this is kind of a test, an experiment if you will.**

**Also, I couldn't do any Brawlers Next Gen fanart without giving away spoilers!**

**This fic is all about the children of the Brawlers fighting against a newly resurrected Naga. I decided to go with Naga as their villain because I wanted the story of their next gen Brawlers to start out like the first season of Bakugan did and I felt going with any other villain would not do Naga or the series any justice. Refer to my deviantart for pics of the OCs.**

**Once again, if you're not familiar with the Next Gen OCs, I will introduce them to you as each division comes in:**

**DJ Kuso **- Pyrus - Drago - son of Dan and Runo  
><strong>Bailey Gilbert <strong>- Subterra - Hammer Gorem - daughter of Billy and Julie  
><strong>Chichi Marukura <strong>- Aquos - Preyas - nephew of Marucho  
><strong>Shin Kazami <strong>- Ventus - Taylean - son of Shun and Ayden (OC)  
><strong>Shiori Kazami <strong>- Ventus - Master Ingram and Shadow Wing - daughter of Shun and Ayden (OC)  
><strong>Shizuka Kazami <strong>- Haos - Beast King Azreal and Maelstrom - daughter of Shun and Ayden (OC)  
><strong>Soren Krawler<strong> - Darkus - Linehalt - son of Ren and Sora (OC)

**I understand that, as a story featuring their children, there will be pairings of the canon and original characters of mine that not everyone will be happy with. I apologize for that, but this is my story and these pairings are ones I like/think are the most reasonable and likely. Also, because this is about their kids, the parents will not be featured as much as this is about the kids.**

**I do not own Bakugan, only my OCs. This fanfiction is purely fan-made and not associated with the Bakugan Battle Brawlers series.**

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

Large knights marched through the streets of the ruined Earth city as people had evacuated the streets and took shelter in the giant tower in the center of the city. Monsters of all shapes and sizes flew overhead, striking down as many of the knights as they could as a menacing and hideous white dragon stood commanding his forces to wipe out everything in their path. The white dragon had a dark purple jewel in his chest, glowing brightly and emanating evil. His name was Naga.

Across from him stood a proud, red dragon with brilliant wings and golden marking and a jewel on his chest that shone like the sun. His comrades had done their duty, leaving him to face Naga. He breathed a fireball at Naga, only to have it blocked by the knight's shields. "Out of my way!" he cried. His name was Salamander, but everyone knew him by another name: Drago.

A man with green skin and purple hair pulled out several cards, each activating one of the knight's attacks, knocking down the great and powerful Drago. A young boy with brown hair ran over to his friend, his partner, in worry.

"I hope you understand the consequences of your actions, Salamander. Whoever controls the Silent and Infinity Core will be the master of the universe. And with my pesky little sister, Wyvern, out of the way thanks to you, it's either going to be you or me," said Naga with malice. He moved over to Drago, stepping his foot hard on Drago's head, causing him to cry out in pain. "Admit it, Salamander, you've dream of ultimate power, just as much as I do." Naga reached down and grabbed Drago's horn, lifting his head up.

"You're wrong Naga, I do not share that desire!" protested Drago.

"Then you won't mind if I relieve you of its possession," cackled Naga. He reached his hand into Drago's chest where the crystal was, causing Drago to cry out in pain.

All of a sudden, six more creatures appeared: a black three-headed dragon, a green phoenix, a white tiger, a brown golem and twin blue chameleons. With their help, the knights were easily defeated, leaving Naga on his own like he's always been. Both dragons fired a bright beam from the crystals on their chest. Infinity vs. Silent. Positive vs. Negative. Good vs. Evil. Seconds seemed to feel like hours as neither beam seemed to let up, leaving them in a deadly stalemate.

"What happened next?" impatiently shouted a young boy with brown hair and green eyes.

"Let me get to it," said Dan.

"Yeah, DJ, stop interrupting!" cried a young girl with silver hair and light blue eyes.

"Guys, stop talking otherwise we're never going to hear the ending!" shouted a boy with green hair and orange eyes.

"You know, by telling them to be quiet, you're only just further putting off the story," said a boy with blonde hair and brown eyes.

"Can we just please all be quiet?" cried a boy with white hair and dark blue eyes. Unlike the other kids, this boy had dark grey skin and golden-brown horns growing around his head. He was clearly not the same species as the rest of them.

"Do you guys want to hear the end of the story or not?" asked Dan.

"Yes!" they all cried.

"All right, all right, now where was I? Oh, that's right! Summoning all the strength from his friends and teammates, Drago's beam nearly tripled in size and obliterated Naga, leaving only the jewel in his place. It flew over to Drago and merged into his chest, accepting him as it's new master.

"The children and their families rejoiced in the victory as a loving granddaughter was reunited with her lost grandfather. But despite their celebration, the dark portal still stood in the sky as their Bakugan friends delivered some upsetting news. The Bakugan could not stay on Earth and they had to leave for their home. The next minutes were painful as Brawler and Bakugan tearfully exchanged goodbyes before departing. Every Bakugan on Earth flew up into the sky and through the portal, returning to their home world.

"Peace and tranquility soon arrived as the Brawlers returned to their daily lives before all this adventure started. Little did they know, they would all be called on once again in the future and that this adventure was merely a preparation for all the next ones to come," finished Dan. "Ok, story's done, now off to bed!" he declared, with a clap.

"Dad, tell us the one where you guys saved New Vestroia from the Vexos!" cried DJ, Dan's son who was a spitting image of him.

"No, no, no, tell the story of how Uncle Shun and Aunt Ayden met!" squeal the girl with delight. "It's just so romantic."

"Oh please Bailey, I've heard that story so many times, I could recite it myself," sighed the green haired boy.

"That's because they're your parents, Shin! And you'd probably just tell it wrong," joked the white-haired boy.

"Oh yeah, Soren? Well why don't you tell the story of how your parents met?" rebutted Shin.

"Yuck, no thanks," he said, sticking out his tongue in disgust. "Maybe Chichi can tell a story. With that eidetic memory of his, he's bound of have a whole library in his head," he said, referring to the blonde boy.

"No more stories. It's nearly midnight and you all have to get to bed, lights out, guys," said Dan. He stood up and headed for the door as all the kids settled into their beds. Just as he was about to shut the door, a young woman with long light blue haired joined him at his side.

"You told them the Naga story again?" she asked.

"Yup, it puts them right to bed," Dan said with a smile.

"You think they'd get tired of hearing about the Great Dan Kuso," she said with sarcasm.

"Hey, if I recall, you thought I was pretty great back in the day, Runo," Dan said with a wink.

"You're delusional," she said, brushing him off.

"I still can't believe how longs it's been since then. And now we're all grown up with families of our own!" cried Dan with amazement.

"Shh! You'll make them up and then have to tell them another story! But yeah, it's still pretty amazing isn't it: everyone being married with kids and families of their own. Not to mention the dangers of Naga, Zenoheld and all those other creepy bad guys you've faced are all in the past. What were their names? Barodius and Mag Mel?" she asked.

"Well technically, Barodius and Mag Mel were the same villain," pointed out Dan.

"Whatever, that just means you fought and defeated one less bad guy."

"Well, I'm sure all our kids will be having great adventures on their own some day," said Dan with pride.

"As long as their not getting sucked into portals that lead to the Doom Dimension and taking part in wars, I'm happy," laughed Runo. Dan and Runo retired to their room as all the children slept soundly. Little did they know, Dan was completely right. A new generation of Battle Brawlers was beginning and like with the predecessors, a new batch of adventures followed.

* * *

><p>Deep within the core of New Vestroia, there was one structure that kept the entire planet in tact. Within a protective shield sat one orb, a result of the merging of the Silent and Infinity Core, and six different colored orbs floating around it: red for fire, brown for earth, blue for water, green for wind, yellow for light and purple for darkness. Each attribute was a small fraction that held the entire planet of New Vestroia and it's inhabitants together.<p>

Within the central orb was a small figure, hunched over and hugging itself. Nobody could see it from far away; in fact nobody did see it, as the Core of New Vestroia was a place not easily accessible by others. The figure was a dirty white color; it's scales rough and grimy. This creature had been here for a while and certainly did not flourish while it did. It's head looked like a skeleton and it's nose was split. All of a sudden, bright red eyes shot open.

"At last...everything is going according to plan. Come to me my servants!" he shouted from within the core. Four figures suddenly appeared outside the core: one was a winged man-shaped creature, another was a woman on a giant fish's forehead, the third a centaur and the fourth was a reptile creature with hand-shaped wings. They each bowed before their master. "What of the sisters?" he asked.

"They ignored you calling Master Naga," reported the centaur.

"Hm, very well then. They too will have to be destroyed."

"If I may ask, Master Naga, what is the plan this time? If the Brawlers are to see us coming, history could repeat itself," cried the fish girl.

"Of course history would repeat itself!" he shouted. "Don't you think I know that, stupid fish! Our first attack on Earth years ago was merely all part of my plan. By defeating me the first time, I gave those wretched brats the illusion that I had been defeated once and for all, meaning they will not expect us this time. Nor will we simply charge out in the open! We must be silent and act in the shadows. If either of you so even as act on your own accord unless directly ordered to, you will suffer the consequences! AM I CLEAR?"

"Yes!" they all replied. Despite being powerful creatures on their own, they flinched at their master's harsh tone. He was not the forgiving type.

"Good, we will keep our activity low. Hairadee!"

"Yes, master!" the birdman saluted.

"Infiltrate Neathia, their defenses aren't as strong as Gundalia's. I want you to acquire their cloaking devices they use to disguise themselves as humans, we will need them to keep a low profile on Earth," ordered Naga.

"Yes, sir!" Hairadee disappeared through a dimensional portal.

"What are our orders, Master Naga?" asked the reptile. "How is it you were able to return and why not inform us of this?"

"I couldn't have everyone knowing my scheme. If all of you knew that I was planning a return, none of you would be fighting like your lives depended on it. And I needed your will to fight to be convincing. As for my return, before Drago took the Infinity Core from my meddlesome sister, I attached a part of myself to the Silent Core. And when Drago absorbed it, I became a part of him. He didn't notice me at first because my essence was so very small and weak, but his separation from it three years later was exactly what I needed. For years, I've been slowly siphoning off Drago's power and energy, using it fuel my own. I couldn't take too much of his strength at once for fear that he may have noticed which was the only downside as this regeneration took so blasted long! But now, I am fully resurrected and nothing will stand in my way!"

"What is our first target? New Vestroia?" asked the centaur.

"No, I am done with that wretched planet. Earth will be our first target. I have a vendetta against those human children. Next, Vestal, Neathia and Gundalia will fall and then the entire universe will bow before me!" Naga's hollow cackle echoed through the center of New Vestroia, going unheard by it's inhabitants who had no idea what terror would soon befall them.

* * *

><p>"<em>Salamander…"<em>

Drago stirred in his sleep on DJ's desk next to the other Bakugan. The blue crystal on his chest was glowing so brightly but as it was a small crystal, the glow wasn't bright enough to wake the sleeping children.

_"Salamander…"_

"Ugh…who's talking? I'm trying to sleep…" Drago muttered half-asleep.

_"Salamander!"_

"Ah, what is it? Who's there?" he cried alert and fully awake. He jumped, searching the room for any sign of the one speaking to him.

Drago turned when he heard Linehalt yawn and open up. "Drago, what's wrong? Why aren't you asleep?"

"I thought…I thought I heard someone calling me. It sounded so familiar…"

"You must have been dreaming. Go back to sleep or you might wake the kids," said Linehalt, closing back up.

"Yeah, must have been a dream…" he said, closing back up, unaware that his blue crystal was still glowing.

* * *

><p><strong>I kinda wanted this to be a prologue to the story by having Dan himself narrate the great battle that defeated Naga in the first place. What did you think of it?<strong>

**I hope I explained Naga's return well enough and I hope it made sense and was believable. I'll explain it again. Naga grafted a part of himself into the Silent Core and when Drago destroyed him and absorbed the Silent Core, he ended absorbing a part of Naga as well. Because of that, Naga became linked to Drago, a link that Drago was not aware of and was slowly syphoning off power and strength from Drago, causing moments of weakness and loss of control. For years, his slow energy build up had been a way to refuel his own energy and slowly regenerated himself and because of his link with Drago, he was aware of all of Drago's encounters with several other villains as well as the new alliances and friends he's made on other planets. He completely planned on losing to Drago to instill the false belief that he was truly defeated in order to catch them by surprise with his return.**

**Salamander is Drago's real name. Dragonoid is his species name and Drago is his nickname. And I'm sure you all know who was calling his name so I don't have to say who it was.**

**Tricloid and Rabeedar do not return to Naga since they kinda defected at the end.**

**Note: Since this is very influenced by the first season of Bakugan (which I actually hated), there will be no Masquerade equivalent character. Sorry, but there really is not logical reason for there to be one. Alice will not appear nor does she have a child in this.**

**Please review and tell me 1. what you think and 2. any ideas for Naga's subtle plans and small plot!**

**~ZP**


End file.
